


Lego Wars: Part two - It's only Lego

by lola381pce



Series: ICC Application Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Imagine Clint Coulson, Lego, Lego Wars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: This ficlet was written for Imagine ClintCoulson prompt community on tumblr. Hope you enjoy...Part Two - Imagine character A and B fighting





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Imagine ClintCoulson prompt community on tumblr. Hope you enjoy...
> 
> Part Two - Imagine character A and B fighting

L.O.L.A.’s wrecked and Clint’s yelling, partly because his ears are out and partly because he’s pissed. At himself. At Phil. At Lego for making the parts small and fiddly and having such dumbass instructions when they’re not followed properly.

Phil’s face changes from happy at seeing Clint to startled at the outburst to his customary inscrutable as he tries not to show he’s hurt. He wasn’t expecting this as a greeting. Especially after not having seen Clint for the best part of a week.

“What did I do?” he asks genuinely mystified.

“Nothing!”

Clint pushes his chair back from the table, nearly hitting Phil and sweeps the parts into the box. There’s absolutely no reason for him to be mad at his husband. He just so disappointed he didn’t get the model finished. And he’s furious at himself for reacting like such a jerk but for some reason he can’t help it. And how could he be so idiotic as to sit with his back to the door when he’s not wearing his hearing aids?

Phil puts his hand gently on Clint’s arm. Clint shrugs it off and continues with gathering all the Lego up. Unhappy, Phil snatches the box out of his hand and slams it on the table.

“It’s only Lego for fuck sake!” he snarls. “I haven’t seen you for almost a week and you’re more concerned with a kid’s toy.”

As soon as the words are out, Phil regrets them. And when he sees the wounded look on the archer’s face he knows he’s made a crappy situation much worse. He also notices for the first time, Clint’s aids are out.

“I’m sorry,” he signs.

And that makes Clint feel even more guilt-ridden. He’s the one who should be apologising. He’s the one acting like a shithead. But instead he signs back “Not toy. Important to me. Spent ages. For you.”

He follows that up with snarling, “Fuck you!” before shoving past the senior agent and heading for the front door snatching up the first jacket he sees. 

Phil’s left staring after him utterly bewildered as to what just happened. He sighs and looks down at the box and sees it’s the new Detroit Steel kit, the one with L.O.L.A…. and Agent Coulson. His shoulders slump when he spots a separate Hawkeye figure that’s already been put together sitting beside the one of him. Ah hell!


End file.
